


Lay Down Your Arms, Give Up the Fight

by 21GUNSS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gay, Heartbreak, M/M, Multi, Other, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21GUNSS/pseuds/21GUNSS
Summary: Hi im a huge fan of supernatural this is my first fic in a while so work with me. Please leave comments, and any critiques, thats how i can get better!Dean is starting his senior year he is 17 and Sam is 13. They are at a location where they seem like they will be staying for a while.Eveything seems normal for Dean, but things quickly unravel when Sam starts acting differently, and John and his relationship only gets worse. Throw in a Blue eyed beauty and Dean finds himself feeling things he had never had time to feel before, and starts falling head over heals. But can he handle it all?





	Lay Down Your Arms, Give Up the Fight

The roar of the Impala's engine resonated through the school parking lot as Dean turned in. The smooth vibration of the engine moved through the slick black frame of the car, leaving Dean at ease as he felt it move through his body. The radio was blasting AC/DC so loud it shook the whole lot. Dean hummed along to every word while Sam begged him to turn it down. Irritated, Dean turned it up even louder and hauled ass through the parking lot and into an empty space. "Sammy," He started, putting the car in park.

"Yes Dean?" Sam said hesitantly as he turned to face his brother.

  Dean switched off the ignition and turned towards Sam, "What have i told you about the music?"

  Sam put his head down, "Driver picks the music-"

"And shotgun shuts his cake hole, right?" Dean cut in.

  Sam glanced up at his brother, his eyes full of sorrow and fear," Sorry Dean..." he said sincerely, "it's just..."

  Dean laid his hand on Sam's shoulder. He was so small, so young, so innocent. It hurt Dean to know what Sammy knew, to know the truth. It killed him to know that any chance of having a normal life had been ripped away from him before he even got a taste of what normal was.

"That's alright." He assured him,"It's just what?"

  Sam pulled himself away from Dean, turning his head to face the outside, "It's nothing!"

  Dean knew something was wrong, Sammy never acted like this towards him. Dean had been there for him more than anyone else, including John, who was still passed out in the living room when they left for school. Sammy was his responsibility, his main priority. Sammy was to come before everything and anyone else. Including himself.

"Sammy..." he said sternly," Tell me what's going on, and ill take care if it."

  Sam turned to face Dean, his eyes red and swollen with tears.

"But i don't want YOU to fix it Dean!" he cried, "I just want to be able to handle it myself....like you."

Deans eyes were wide with shock. How had something as simple as the radio gone to this.

"Sammy what do you need to fix?" Dean's voice was full of concern.

"Dean what the FUCK is wrong with me!" Sam screamed

  Dean was at a loss for words, "Sammy...?" he managed.

"Why can't i fix it, huh? Why is it that i cant even fix myself! I don't want to be me anymore Dean. I don't want to be a freak! I don't want to be a burden! I want to be like you. I'm tired of being pathetic!" He continued, crying even harder, "I want be something.....i want to be like you!"

  Dean looked on at his weeping brother, he didn't know what to do. Sam's body had started to shake and wither into itself.  Where had this come from? Who put this shit in his head? How long had this been building up? Why was this presenting itself like this, why now? Why here, in the school parking lot? What the fuck had been going on, and why hadn't he been able to see the toal it was having on Sammy!

"Dean why? Please...why?" Sam weeped.

  Dean didn't hesitate, he pulled Sam in tight to his chest,"It's okay, Sammy, everything's going to be okay." He said over and over."Just calm down. It's all okay. Just breathe..."

Sam strained hard trying to catch his breath. His small body still trembling in dean's arms.

"Look at me Sammy, look at me." Dean demanded.

Sam looked up, wiping away tears, his body trembling uncontrollably "There is nothing, not a goddamn thing wrong with you." Dean assured him."Not a damn thing. Do you hear me?"

"Dean..." Sam tried, his voice hoarse.

"Do you hear me?" Dean repeated.

Sam nodded, wiping away the rest of the tears.

Dean pulled him back in closer, "You are good just the way you are. If anyone tells you differently, you kick their ass. Got me?"

Sam nodded.

"Because you are Sam fucking Winchester!"

Sam laughed, pulling himself out of Dean's bear hug. He wiped away the remaining tears. "Dean..."

"What Sammy?"

"Thank you,"

Dean pulled Sam back into his bear hug,"It's my job, as a big brother. Now, clean yourself up and get in there, you're gonna be late."

 

 

                 __________

 

 

 

Dean pushed his way through the heavy front doors. Everyone staring and whispering amongst themselves as he started  down the hall. It had only been a week but already everyone knew who he was. Just trying to get through the overly crowded hallway brought on more potential hand jobs than a porno had sex scenes. For Dean it was like playing a game, he never knew how long he would be in one place so he took what he could get, when he could get it.School had never been the priority to Dean, he just never got the whole idea of it. He learned all that he needed from hunting with John.

 

Dean was ten minutes late when he got to his class, after not going for the whole first week. He didn't need chemistry, give him a gun and he could solve the world's biggest problems.

The teacher's attention shifted from the class when he walked in, "And you are?" "Late." Dean remarked.

The class filled with sounds of people holding back  laughter. The teacher however, was not amused.

"Yes, i can see that you are late, and it is very irresponsible."

Dean snorted,"well excuse me."

"Please just find a seat... Now!" she demanded

Dean shrugged and made way to the back of the class. The only open seat was next to a young man with dark hair and blue eyes, the brightest blue Dean had ever seen. A stack of books laid piled up in front of him, the papers falling out every which way. He was wearing a light blue button up with smudges of blood on the sleeves, and pair black pants. Dean noted a busted lip, still relatively new and swollen, most likely the reason for the blood stains on the shirt.

Dean sat down beside the blue eyed young man,"Dean Winchester."

Blue eyes glanced at him nervously before sliding his chair as far away from Dean as he could get it. He situated his chair to face the opposite direction of Dean, eliminating any chance eye contact.  Dean shrugged, not really sure what to make of the strange reaction.

The teacher went on with what she was talking about before Dean interrupted the class. He payed no attention to anything she said, only being week two of school nothing big was happening yet anyways. He just sat back and let his thoughts take over.

  The incident that morning was still fresh on his mind. Where had Sammy gotten all that shit from? It wasn't like him to just get upset, the kid had been living a life of hell since he was six months old, he was hard to break. Dean had watched Sammy go from innocent kid to almost being killed at eleven to save John from a shifter, and even that didn't seem to faze him. Dean knew this wasn't right, something real was going on, someone was really hurting Sammy.  He wanted to believe it was someone at school, but people had never really messed with Sammy before. He just never really stuck out as a target, he was quiet and mostly stayed to himself unless someone needed help.  Sammy might have been small but Dean knew his heart wasnt. He would help anyone.  Dean was always so proud of him, his little brother was the kindest person he knew. It just didn't make sense, why would someone hurt Sammy?

  The bell rang and before the teacher could even finish her sentence people had already started to clear the room. Dean followed, glancing back briefly to see that his new table mate still hadn't moved from his corner. Dean figured he was waiting for the swell of students in the hall to die down, and decided to wait for him in the hall.

  Just before the next bell was about to ring Blue eyes finally emerged from the room, his stack of books held close to his chest like a shield and his eyes focused straight ahead.

"Hey, Blue eyes," Dean called after him.

  Blue eyes stopped dead in his tracks, slowly turning back to see Dean moving his way. He swallowed hard. His knees were starting to feel weak and wobbly, his body wanted to give out. All he wanted was to move, but he couldn't. He had become encased in a shell of his body that he could no longer control. 

"Hey,"Dean repeated, inching closer.

Blue eyes could hear Deans shoes on the linoleum, he came closer and closer. Without warning a jolt of energy shot through Blue eyes body and off he went down the hallway, leaving Dean dumbfounded as he looked on.

"What the hell?" Dean asked himself aloud, looking around to see if anyone else had seen what just happened.

 

        Dean decided to skip second block, taking off down the road to get high and listen to music. He needed some time to unwind, on his own. His day wasn't going all that great, and if he went home he knew he would have to deal with John. The day just seemed to get worse as it went on. First there was Sammy being so upset about something, and Dean didn't understand nor have any control over it. He didn't know where it was coming from. Then there was Blue eyes, who he didn't even know, avoiding him. Nobody had ever avoided him before. Ever. Most of the time Dean was the one trying to do the avoiding. He didn't know what the hell was going on.

 

 

By the time Dean realized how late it had gotten school had already let out, and he knew Sammy was waiting for him. Dean floored it all the way to the school, he was late. Really late. He wasn't sure how long Sammy was sitting there but when he pulled up only a few cars were left in the parking lot.

"Where were you Dean?" sam questioned, throwing his bag in the back.

"I'm really sorry Sammy, i really am. I lost track of time."

"Dean what is Dad going to do, you know how he is." Sam sounded worried.

  Dean tore off and out of the parking lot, going as fast as he possibly could without hitting someone. He knew what sammy was asking him. John hated them being late.

"Don't worry Sammy."Dean assured, resting a hand on Sam's shoulder, "Everything's going to be fine."

 Dean swallowed hard, "So how was school?"

 Sam shrugged,"Eh, we haven't really learned anything yet, just reveiw. But the teachers seem nice."

  Dean smiled to himself. It was refreshing to hear that Sammy's day hadn't gone bad after this morning. He wanted to ask about it but figured letting Sammy be happy with his day was a better option. He surely didn't want a repeat of this morning.

"Hey Sammy?"

"Yeah Dean?"

"There's a guy at school, dark hair, lots of books, kinda really geeky." Dean described, "Have you seen him around?"

  Sam pondered for a minute at the description, "Ummmm, yeah i think so....does he look like he got beat up?"

Dean nodded, "Yep."

Sam nodded," Then yeah. I know who your talking about. He's always being pushed around, they call him a fag and a queer."

  Dean clenched his jaw hard.

"Dean, why do they do that?"

"Because their assholes." Dean replied, rage building up inside him.

"They don't do that to you do they Dean? Nobody knows right?" Sam questioned, concern in his voice.

  Dean glanced over at sam, "No, nobody knows Sammy. Nobody." Dean assured.

 Sam sat back in his seat, relieved,"Good, i don't want them to hurt you too."

 Dean knew Sam didn't fully understand, but it meant a lot that he tried. That's all he wanted, someone to try and understand.

"Hey, why don't we stop and eat." Dean suggested.

  Sam's face turned stark white, "But...Dad."

"Don't worry about it, we are already late as it is. This traffic is killer. C'mon what is there to eat back at the hotel anyways?"

 

 

  The dinner wasn't the nicest of places but it was far from the worst. The food was good and the service was too, not to mention affordable.

  Dean knew the drill when he got in there, let Sammy pick the biggest booth he can find. He had never really been able to figure out why that was, there was only two of them, three if john bothered to join, and still Sammy went for the booth big enough for at least four or five. Dean had always told himself it was Sammy's way of trying to be like all the other real families that went out. The family that didn't just appear normal on the outside, but had something to go home to that was normal as well.

  Dean ordered the biggest burger on the menu, as usual. Sam stuck with the kids chicken tenders and fries. Both plates overflowing with food when they were set in front of them.

  Dean dug in, after not eating all day he was starving.

"So Sammy, tell me something." Dean slurred, his mouth full of food.

"Anything,"

Dean swallowed,"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Sam looked on puzzled, "Dean you already-"

Dean cut in,"I mean what you want Sammy, not Dad."

"I-i don-"

"Humor me." Dean interrupted again. He just wanted to hear that Sammy could still dream of another life. Something aside from living to hunt.

Sam took a deep breath,"A lawyer."

"A layer?" Dean questioned, it wasn't an answer he had expected.

"Yeah. They can help people.  I would put bad people away, so they cant hurt anyone else. Id get to see both sides of a story and decide who was wrong and who was right." He explained, "I could make a lot of money, and help you and Dad pay for better."

  Dean smiled at what Sammy had just told him. He didn't want to be a lawyer because it sounded cool. He wanted to be a lawyer to actually help people, including him and John.

  "Thats cool Sammy. Really."

Dean and Sam sat at the diner for a good two hours. Sam went on an on, telling Dean about different books he had been reading. His new interest was in greek mythology. He went on telling Dean the different things he had learned about what each of them stood for. He told Dean about the ways to kill them or summon them, just incase Dean ever needed to know.

  Dean could listen to sam's stories for an eternity. His intentions were still so pure and innocent, the thought of dying never even seemed to cross his mind. He was always focused on the world, saving everyone, not even paying attention to himself. It scared Dean at times, but meant alot to know that his brother hadn`t been completely crippled by the lifestyle they lived. That Sam was still good inside and out, even after seeing what they had seen. Sam was still able to see the good that came from what they did, something Dean was starting to lose sight of.

 

  It was a quarter to ten when Dean and Sam pulled into the motel parking lot. The windows were black, not a single light on in the room that they could. The idea that they might actually be lucky enough to find John still passed out in the chair crossed Dean's mind. He opened the door slow, sure not to make a sound, turning back he signaled to Sam to be as quiet. They hadn't even made it halfway across the room when the corner lamp turned on.

   Sam instinctively grabbed  at Dean's arm, holding on tight.

" Boys….a little late isn't it?"A drunk and slurring John managed to get out.

  Dean looked down at Sam, his heart felt like it had jumped into his throat. "Sammy go to bed." he demanded

  Sam's grip growing tighter on Deans .

"Now Sammy." He said sternly.

John struggled as he got up from his chair, a half empty bottle of rum in hand, "Sam listen to your brother....go!"

  Sam stomped off down the hall, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Look dad-" Dean started

"No!" John yelled,"what have i told you! Its almost ten o'clock."

Dean put his head down, he knew he had fucked up.

"Dad im...we just...."

"What Dean? What the fuck!"

Dean swallowed hard, standing up straight,"Damnit Dad, i did nothing wrong!" Dean declared, "I just took him to dinner."

  John grabbed Dean's face, forcing him to look at him, "Don't you ever speak to me like that again!" John commanded, his breath churning Dean's stomach.

"You're drunk..."

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything!" John screamed, thrusting Dean up against the wall.

"I give you one job, one fucking job! And you continue to screw it up."

  Dean looked John straight in the eyes, "How can you say that to me? After everything i've done for Sammy, i've given everything for him! Because you were to drunk to even bother!"

  John grabbed Dean's throat, slamming him hard against the wall. Dean's ears rang from the force of the blow.

"speak to me like that again, i dare you! Ill show Sammy what's he's been missing, and believe me there's a lot i can do."

"Stop!" Dean screamed, his heart pounding. He tried to push John away from him. John laughed at his efforts, punching Dean as hard he could in his lower abdomen. Dean hurled forward in pain, the wind knocked out of him, he struggled to breath.

  John continued to laugh, "You little bitch."

  Dean looked up at John, collecting himself as best he could,"At least i'm not a drunk."

  John grabbed Dean by the throat, slamming him to the ground. The sheer force shaking the room, Dean lay paralyzed by Johns grip.

"Even drunk, i'm better than you'll ever be." John spat.


End file.
